Operation Gemini
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Danni and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter and Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **I know I'm being quite naughty with new stories recently but I like to think I'm doing quite well at keeping up to date one them.**

 **This story has always been one of my favourite ones with quite a lot of it written up and ready to go so I figured I'd put it up.**

 **I won't say anything about the story because I don't want to spoil it because Danni's background will be revealed as the story goes on.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

" **I've had a look at the case we were sent and It seems a fairly straight forward mission for you and your team Danielle, The six of you are to fly from here to North Korea to help the Navy intelligence team who are currently out there on an operation. Their man in charge has put in a request for you and since it's been a while since you have worked with the Navy their request has been agreed to by the President, we can't be seen as having favourites among the military or the agencies after all..."**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned unless you count a one sided crush.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

* * *

Chapter One

You've got a mission

* * *

"I've had a look at the case we were sent and It seems a fairly straight forward mission for you and your team Danielle, The six of you are to fly from here to North Korea to help the Navy intelligence team who are currently out there on an operation. Their man in charge has put in a request for you and since it's been a while since you have worked with the Navy their request has been agreed to by the President, we can't be seen as having favourites among the military or the agencies after all..." Director Keane's voice trailed off as he watched the young woman sitting opposite him, trying to gauge her reaction to what he was telling her. Not that he was having any luck with that since she was almost impossible to read, her facial expression always fixed in a thoughtful look which revealed nothing about what was happening inside her head.

There was no denying the fact that Danielle Richardson was a beautiful woman, tiny in height and slight in build she set off every protective instinct he had though he knew better than to act on them. She had smooth skin was fair and clear and long blond wavy hair that was currently tied away from her face in a complicated style which he couldn't even begin to fathom. Her best feature in his view was her eyes. Large and heavily lashed they were a strange grey colour like when a thunderstorm was about to break. He found them hypnotic.

He blinked as she crossed her legs, smoothing her skirt down her knees before she spoke in flawless English, the words tinged with a sexy Parisian accent which made him shiver, a voice like that should have been illegal especially when combined with her looks. He forced himself to get a grip, listening to what she said.

"Do you have a case file already made up?" She queried, Keane nodded, leaning across and pressing the intercom button and spoke.

"Nancy? Would you mind bringing in the Hesse brothers files?" He questioned, waiting only until his Personal Assistant made a sound of agreement before he let go of the button and leaned back in her chair. "Nancy is just bringing them in for you" He told her, ignoring the fact that she already knew that. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you Director" She replied, her eyes flickering around his office, he wondered what she saw when she looked around but was saved from delving too deep into the answer by a knock on his door and the arrival of his personal assistant, a tall, slim woman in her early forties with brown hair and was turning silver and dark eyes. She had been with him for at least six years now, perhaps longer.

"Here you go Sir" She said, placing the files on his table before she smiled at him and Danielle "Is there anything else I can get you? A drink perhaps?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please Nancy, no sugar in it this time though, I'm trying to cut back" He told her with a wry smile "And could you let SSA Brewster that I'm nearly ready to see him."

"He's already outside waiting for you Sir, I'll inform him you won't be much longer and I'll prepare your coffee" She answered before she turned and left the room. Keane picked the files up from his desk surface and passed them over to Danielle who took them with a faint smile. He expected her to give them a glance through straight away to see what the mission entailed for her and her team but instead she merely rested them on her lap, hands clasped over them.

"Thank you" She commented. "When do my team fly out and who is our main point of contact?" Keane blinked at the business like tone she used before he glanced down at his hastily scribbled notes, moving through them.

"A private jet belonging to the Navy has been commissioned for you and your team. They want you there as soon as possible, I've already sent the word that we've accepted the case so the plane should be arriving in four hours to pick you up from the airstrip. Your point of contact for the mission is a Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, he was the one who placed the request in and is charge of the operation. I don't know whether he will be the one who will meet you at the airstrip here though, it's more likely he'll send one of his Lieutenants to do it instead and meet you in North Korea."

Danielle nodded at him, picking up the white bag she had with her, he watched as she opened it and placed the files in there, closing it and coming to her feet all in one smooth, elegant movement which spoke of some sort of dancing training in her background. She shouldered the bag and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the information Keane" She said before she turned and headed to the door, normally he would make anyone who was coming to see him wait until he dismissed them until leaving but Danielle was different. She didn't belong to any agencies or any of the military, her and her handpicked team were a separate entity answering strictly to the President of the Unites States, The UN and the Commonwealth. Keane might have been in charge of the FBI but the young woman walking out of his office, outranked him and outranked most people she came in contact with.

"Safe journey Danielle" He called after her, watching as she waved a hand at him over her shoulder, acknowledging his comment before she was disappeared through the door leaving behind the faint smell of vanilla and oranges.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter and Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter for you all.**

 **I'm really excited about this story, I have a lot planned for it and I think it's safe to say there will be a lot of drama and action within it.**

 **I just want to thank all the people who leave me reviews, I know a female Danni isn't everyone's cup of tea and these story fit into their own little niche world, but the fact that people are reading this and letting me know how much they like it means everything to me. Every review I get makes me wants to write more and more.**

 **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni closed the door behind her, breathing out softly in relief as she moved through the large reception area making sure to smile at Nancy before she left, the two of them had always gotten along when they had crossed paths with each other, normally when Keane rang her and asked her to come in to see him.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **No romance in this chapter. Just strong feelings of brother and sister love.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

* * *

Chapter Two

We're flying out

* * *

Danni closed the door behind her, breathing out softly in relief as she moved through the large reception area making sure to smile at Nancy before she left, the two of them had always gotten along when they had crossed paths with each other, normally when Keane rang her and asked her to come in to see him. There was another man who was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs which littered the room, no doubt this was SSA Brewster, who judging by the look which was on his face, was awaiting his own execution. She spared him a smile which grew when she caught the wide eyed, startled look he shot her before she disappeared into the main corridor outside.

It was crowded with agents of all different ages and ethnicity, all dressed in the same dark suits making her smile to herself as she made her way through to them, standing out in her white and black striped dress as she murmured the odd apology here and there when she bumped into someone as she passed. Glancing down she opened her bag, rummaging through it for a moment before she pulled out her cell phone and unlocked it, pressing down on the number two button and bringing it to her ear. The phone rang twice before it was picked up by a familiar voice.

"Special Agent Donovan"

"Hey Rory, it's me. Can you do me a favour and call in the team and tell them to meet at headquarters? They'll need to bring their travel bag with them and make the usual arrangements. We're being sent abroad again. I'm just leaving Director Keane's office so I should be with you in about twenty minutes as long as traffic isn't bad. I'll fill you in on our mission when I arrive."

"Yeah that's not a problem Danni, I can call them in for you. Should I tell them to bring their weekend travel bags or are we going to be gone for longer this time?" He questioned, his tone turning from professional to the warm, friendly tone she was used to hearing being directed to her.

"We're going to be gone longer than a couple of days" Danni answered him instantly. "I've got a feeling that we might be at our destination for a week or two, maybe even longer than that if things don't work out the way we need them to."

Rory sighed down the phone to her before he spoke. She could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in her mind.

"You got it; I'll call them in now and get Kevin to pick up my bag on his way. Do you want me to get Jenna to swing by yours and get yours as well or have you got it at the office." He questioned.

"I'm stopping by mine on my way in, so thanks for the offer but I'm good" She answered, raising her eyebrow when he made a grunt of acknowledgement at the back of his throat before he hung up on her, leaving her listening to a dial tone. Danni rolled her eyes as she ended the call on her end, too used to Rory's atrocious telephone number to be offended by it.

She left the building, glancing around her, her eyes narrowing slightly before she headed over to where she had parked her car and unlocked it, climbing in and closing the door behind her. She pulled on her seatbelt, starting the engine up and twisted in her seat, reversing on her seat and reversed out of the spot and headed towards the freeway which would take her to the area where she lives. She swung softly to the music on the radio, tapping her hands against the steering wheel thankful that her heater was working. It was the second week of January and freezing cold outside; thick snow lay on the ground making her glad that she had her boots on.

Danni hit the indicator and pulled into her driveway, leaving the car and jogging up the path and unlocked the house, stepping in quickly. It didn't take her long to grab her bag and deal with all the small jobs she needed to do, ten minutes after arriving, she was setting her house alarm and was back out the door, locking it behind her and headed back to the car, dumping her bag on top of the files, allowing herself a moment to simply stare at her house before she was on her way again.

The journey to their headquarters was clear and she was soon pulling into the small car park to the side of a normal looking three story red bricked building and parked in the spot which was reserved for her, she killed the engine, gathered her things together and climbed out of the car looking around her, her eyes landing on the three familiar vehicles which meant that three members of her team were already in waiting for her. Danni hurried across the car park, shivering in the strong wind before she entered the building, flashing her badge at the guards and headed straight toward the elevator when they waved her through. She swiped her card to the side of it, stepping into it when the doors slid open. She pressed the number three button waiting until it came to her floor and left it, moving to the secure door, humming to herself as she swiped her card again, waiting until the light to turn green before she pressed her thumb against the print scanner, once it beeped she stepped forward to the retina scanner, waiting for a moment while it scanned her eye before the door made a loud unlocking sound allowing her to finally pull the door open and step into their office.

It was a nice open planned office painted in soothing neutral colours with a dark wood finished; they each had their own office but tended to meet in the bulpen in the middle of the room to discuss their ideas with each other. She glanced around her, immediately spotting Rory in his office, a second look round the room revealed that Andrea West and Damian office were also in the office, talking together in the kitchen area as they made a large pot of coffee. Danni waved her hand at them when they looked towards her and headed into her office, moving around the desk. She ignored the countless of files which were piled up on the surface of her desk and instead took out the one she had stored in her bag and began scanning through them, trying to gather a better understanding on what they had been volunteered for.

She looked up when there was a knock on her door and smiled as Rory entered without waiting for her to call out to him, closing the door behind them to give them some privacy. He was a good looking man of five foot ten with short curly dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes that were heavily lashed. She had known him since her days studying at Oxford University where they were both in the same course and had instantly hit it off with each other. When she had been hired by the UN to lead the task force she had insisted that they hired Rory as well and made him her second in command. An arrangement which had worked extremely well.

"What have we got this time then and where are we heading to?" He asked her curiously, moving into the room and dropping onto one of the seats opposite her desk, his legs stretched out in front of him as he waited for an answer to his question.

"We're heading to North Korea to assist a naval intelligence team with an operation they're running out there." She answered briefly holding up the files with a wry smile. "Needless to say this file is completely useless. There's no information on it as all, apparently the man in charge didn't want to risk putting in anything which we could actually use in case the information got into the wrong hands, and I'm guessing he plans to brief us when we arrive at their base camp." She told him, grinning when Rory groaned out loud, dragging his hand through his hair.

"The Navy? Really? Do we have to?" He demanded, sitting up straighter in the chair. "We all know that every member of the navy seems to have a stick shoved far up their asses. Do you remember what happened the time we had to work side by side with a navy team because I certainly do Danielle?" He questioned causing Danni to laugh.

"I couldn't even forget even if I wanted to because you're always bringing it up as an example when we have to work with a branch of the military Rory" She answered him dryly with a shake of his head. "Not just you but the others as well. Unfortunately though this order has been agreed by the President himself so there's nothing we can do except to get our asses to the airfield so we can pick up our ride to North Korea" She told him. Rory sighed, shaking his head as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"I'll tell the others what's happening while you deal with all the countless of telephone messages that I had to take while you were out." He said, his eyes twinkling at him, belying his words. She made a movement with her hand, dismissing him from her office before she looked back down at the file in her hand with a sight frown as her eyes lingered over the two photos inside.

Just what were they stepping into?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter, Andrea 'Andie' West and Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here we are with chapter three.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in getting this to you, my mind has been pretty focused on real life recently and then I went through a major gaming stage which is still happening as we speak but I figured that I would use my breaks from gaming to work on my stories!**

 **I'm really excited about this story, I have a lot planned for it and I think it's safe to say there will be a lot of drama and action within it not to mention some romance because everyone needs romance as far as I'm concerned.**

 **I just want to thank all the people who leave me reviews, I know a female Danni isn't everyone's cup of tea and these story fit into their own little niche world, but the fact that people are reading this and letting me know how much they like it means everything to me. Every review I get makes me wants to write more and more.**

 **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni stepped off of the navy aircraft, her eyes squinting slightly behind her dark sunglasses as she looked around her, thankful that she had the sense to look at the weather in North Korea before stepping on the plane earlier. It was warm and muggy, a complete contrast to where they had just come from.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I wouldn't say necessarily romance but I do think there is some light hearted flirting in this chapter which never hurts anyone as far as I'm concerned.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 30 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

* * *

Chapter Three

Arrival

* * *

Danni stepped off of the navy aircraft, her eyes squinting slightly behind her dark sunglasses as she looked around her, thankful that she had the sense to look at the weather in North Korea before stepping on the plane earlier. It was warm and muggy, a complete contrast to where they had just come from.

She stepped on the tarmac, wrinkling her nose at the slightly sticky quality to it before she glanced to her side of her, watching as her team piled out after her and spoke, keeping her voice low.

"We've got no idea what we're going to be facing here so make sure you keep quiet, listen and observe, the more we can find out the better it will be for us" She told them, her eyes moving to each of theirs until they nodded at her.

"So we don't know anything about what exactly they expect us to do here?" Damian queried, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced indicating that the situation had him on edge.

"They said they would debrief us in person which indicates to me that the whole operation is considered classified enough that they didn't want to risk anyone being able to view it or know about it. To pull us in though indicates that there is some computer work which need to be done. There would be no other reason to bring us out here. It's not like we're combat experts" Danni remarked with a shrug, rolling her eyes when Kevin spoke.

"Speak for yourself Danni girl" He remarked, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice.

"Fine, let me rephrase that sentence" She conceded with a sigh. "It's not like the rest of us bar our former military man over there, has any experience with guns other than that week training they made us go on a few months ago."

"Don't remind me about that, I nearly shot myself in the foot" Andie commented with a sigh before she frowned. "Danni, I think someone is coming."

Danni looked up, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw a man dressed in camouflage coming towards them. He was good looking, blond with blue eyes and a mouth which was tilted up making it look like he was always a moment away from smiling.

"This must be the contact they mentioned who would come and meet us and take us to where we're meant to be based while we're here." She commented to the others, looking over her shoulder at them. "Remember what I said, we're in a foreign land with no friends here so let's be careful how we act" She looked back in time to see the man stop in front of them, his eyes moving over the group no doubt scoping them up. Danni could already imagine what he saw, she had never placed any restrictions on them when it came to what they wore or did, as long as they did their work then she was happy for them to be comfortable. She hid a smile when she saw his eyes linger on Ronnie's long, bubble gum pink hair before he spoke.

"I'm looking for Danni Richardson?" He stated.

"That's me, I'm Danni Richardson" Danni remarked, stepping forward and ignoring his look of surprise as she held out her hand to him. She was more than used to the reaction, people heard the name Danni and assumed that she was a man, she had lost count of the number of times that Rory had been addressed by someone assuming he was Danni and the one in charge.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am, we appreciate you coming out here especially on such short notice. I'm Lieutenant Freddie Hart. I'll be your guide until we reach the camp, I have transport waiting for us to take us there now." The man said, stepping forward and shaking Danni's hand. His hand dwarfed hers though she noticed that he kept his touch light as though he had been afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Thank you Lieutenant, this is my team; Rory Donovan is my second in command, the rest are Jenna Kaye, Veronica Chen, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter and Andrea West"

"I prefer Ronnie though" Ronnie remarked with a grin and a wink at Freddie when he looked over to her. "And Andrea is Andie, we only go by our full names when we're in some sort of trouble."

"Which is rarely" Andie piped up with a warm smile of her own.

Freddie nodded looking bemused for a second before he visibly pulled himself together.

"Pleasure to meet you all, if you follow me" He made a waving motion with his hand before he turned and headed back across the tarmac. Danni glanced around her a final time making sure that they had everything they had come with before she followed him towards the large truck which was waiting nearby. "In here, we're not far from where we're based" Freddie commented as he opened the driver's door and climbed in, the rest of them getting in the back apart from Danni who took the passenger seat.

"Are you able to tell us anything about the situation here Lieutenant, information has been sorely lacking so far" Danni asked, reaching up and securing her seatbelt, ignoring the good natured squabbling she could hear from the back as the others got settled in. Sometimes she felt as though she was the only adult in the group but she certainly would never change any of them.

"Commander McGarrett will fill you in Ma'am" Freddie responded, his eyes fixed ahead as he started the engine and began moving towards the exit that Danni could see. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before she spoke.

"Please call me Danni Lieutenant, I'm far too young to be called Ma'am even as a term of respect. It makes me sound like I need a Zimmer frame or something similar." Danni commented, smiling when Freddie chuckled, his serious façade breaking for a moment.

"Danni it is then, how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"A lady never tells" She responded with a wink before she turned from him, her eyes on the passing scenery taking in the thick, lush wilderness to the side of them, a whole army could hide in there and no one would be able to find them.

"Ah, well maybe you'll tell me one day, I'm thinking mid-twenties" Freddie remarked causing Danni to smile even as she remained silent, her mind focusing on the job at hand.

The journey to the base took them about fifteen minutes, Danni glanced around her, her eyebrow rising when she saw how well organised the small area seemed, everything had its place as it should have been and everyone who could she could see was doing a job, no one was standing idly by. Commander McGarrett, whoever he was, clearly knew what he was doing. She climbed out of the car, thankful that she had tied her hair back before she shouldered her bag, gripping her laptop holder in her arms. Freddie waited until the rest of the team were out before he spoke, throwing the key to the truck to a waiting man, who nodded at him before heading to the front seat.

"This way please" Freddie called out to them, turning and moving to the largest structure. Danni looked at her team, smiling at them before she followed Freddie across the dry ground and into the structure. She blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to darkness. "I have the intel specialist team Commander" Freddie stated to someone. Danni moved further into the room, looking around her before her eyes landed on the man who Freddie had been addressing, her breathe catching in her throat.

He was gorgeous, there was no other way of describing him. He was tall, his skin tanned from the sun with short dark hair cut close to his scalp, even, handsome features and dark blue eyes which were focused on Freddie as the other man spoke quietly to him. He nodded once at the man before he turned to them, taking a step towards them.

"I'm Commander McGarrett, you must be Danni Richardon" He commented, taking a step towards Rory. Danni rolled her eyes, glancing towards Freddie who shot her a cheeky grin and wink before his face became serious again. She looked back at Rory to see him shaking McGarrett's hand, an amused expression on his face as he spoke.

"Actually I'm Rory Donovan, Danni's second in command of the team" He explained, letting go of McGarrett's hand.

"You are?" McGarrett said, raising an eyebrow at him, his eyes moving around the group. "Then who is Danni?"

"That" Danni said, stepping forward and crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes meeting McGarrett's when they swung round towards her. "Would be me."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter, Andrea 'Andie' West, Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen and Riley King do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here we are with chapter four for you all.**

 **I'm really excited about this story, I have a lot planned for it and I think it's safe to say there will be a lot of drama and action within it not to mention some romance because everyone needs romance as far as I'm concerned.**

 **I just want to thank all the people who leave me reviews, I know a female Danni isn't everyone's cup of tea and these story fit into their own little niche world, but the fact that people are reading this and letting me know how much they like it means everything to me. Every review I get makes me wants to write more and more.**

 **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett had always hated surprises. Even when he was a little kid before his life had gone to shit at the age of fifteen he had disliked them.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I wouldn't say necessarily romance but I do think there is some light hearted flirting in this chapter which never hurts anyone as far as I'm concerned.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Command Tent

* * *

Steve McGarrett had always hated surprises. Even when he was a little kid before his life had gone to shit at the age of fifteen he had disliked them. He liked knowing everything which was going on, every single aspect so he could never be caught off guard. Being caught off guard got you killed and worse got your men killed. It was why he hated this case so much and why, after a lot of deliberation, he had swallowed his pride and sent a request to High Command for the Elite team to be sent in to aid them.

The Hesse brothers were dangerous and ruthless and unfortunately for Steve highly intelligent. Anton, the younger of the two brothers, was a master hacker who had the computer degrees to back up his title. Steve was good but nowhere in the same league and his team were in the same boat. If they were going to get the upper hand on this case then they were going to have to fight fire with fire and bring in a team who were just as good at Hesse, if not better.

He had heard the rumours of Elite, everyone had, but he had never known anyone who worked with them, requests were regularly sent in but the case had to be viewed as high importance to actually receive the aid needed. The downside of having one small team being passed around all the military branches and agencies. When he had received the news that they were coming he had been shocked, imagining what they would be like.

What he received though was not what he had expected.

Instead of a team who looked focused and determined, he found himself confronted with a group of individuals who looked nothing alike. The one he had assumed was Danni but who had turned out to be the second in command of the team, looked as though he belonged in front of a class room teaching students about the joys of quantum physics. The other two men were both tall and built, one clearly with a military bearing, the other with a cocky look about him which already had Steve gritting his teeth together. The three women were different. One tall and elegant with a calm air about her, the other medium height with red hair and an innocent look on her face as she look around while the last one was a small, Japanese looking girl who looked barely in her twenties, dressed in rock chick gear with bubble gum pink hair tied up in two bunches.

He turned at the sound of a softly spoken voice which has answered his question, a voice which was tinged with a French accent though the English she spoke was flawless. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He felt stunned for a moment, as though he had received a hit directly to the gut, winding him. This was not what he expected the lead of Elite to look like. She was beautiful for one, dressed casually in a pair of combat trousers with a pretty girlie top, a light cardigan over the top and boots which, he noticed with a grudging feeling of approval, were perfect for hiking and the rough terrain. She was blond and fair skinned, her eyes, dark grey in colouring, stared at him with an intelligent look while her mouth curled up into a soft smile, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and was amused by the assumption he had made about them all. He forced his facial expression into what he hoped was a blank one and spoke.

"You're Danni Richardson?" He asked, making no effort to hide the disbelief from his voice. A quick glance at her team from the corner of his eyes showed that each of them were now wearing a displeased look on their face as though they were personally offended by the tone he used.

"I am, and you must be Commander McGarrett" She replied with a nod at him, she took a step forward towards him, holding out a small hand to him with a waiting expression. For a second he stared at it before he heard Freddie give a pointed cough. Swallowing, his forced himself to get a grip on his reaction and took her hand in his, his eyes widening when he felt a spark pass between them. Her hand was smooth and soft though he could feel that the fingertips were rougher, no doubt from all the typing she did. He wonder whether she had felt the same thing he had but she showed no reaction as she pulled her hand back and spoke. "This is my team" She said waving her hand towards them. "Rory as you know is my second in command and then we have Jenna Kaye, Damian Carter, Kevin Matthews, Andie West and Ronnie Chen. Now that we have pleasantries out of the way is there a place we can get set up before the briefing. We like to be able to get straight into any job as soon as we know about it."

Steve blinked at the cool way she took control of the situation.

"We've cleared an area for you at the back of the tent. This is the command post so it's important that you're in here so you can get the information at the same time we do." Steve said to her, waving his hand towards the back of the room. She followed the movement, her eyes scanning the back of the room and nodded at him.

"It's adequate for what we need." She said, flashing him a small smile again before she turned to her team. "Guys, let's get set up. The sooner we are ready, the sooner we can get to work." Steve had expected some sort of reaction to her order, some grumbling maybe but instead her team nodded at her, picking up their bags and headed over to the area, working like a well-oiled machine. "As soon as we're ready for the briefing Commander then I'll let you know. It won't take long." She nodded at him, turning her head and shooting Freddie a smile before she picked up her own bag and joined her team, ignoring the looks she received.

"Well" Freddie remarked beside him, attracting his attention to him. "Not quite what you expected hey?" He asked, shooting Steve a grin.

"I don't know what I was expecting" Steve replied with a shrug, rolling his eyes when Freddie laughed at him.

"Liar, you expected Danni Richardson to a man which was why you went straight to her second in command. You didn't expect him to actually be a woman, especially not a woman who looks like that. I can tell from the look in your eyes smooth that you like the look of her."

Steve turned to look at his best friend giving him a pointed look.

"We're here to do a job Hart, we're not here to build relationships." Steve told him, ignoring the way Freddie's grin widened.

"No one said anything about relationship, I was merely talking about perving over her while she was here. Clearly you're already considering more than that even if you don't realise it yourself yet." His friend pointed out, clapping his hand down on Steve's shoulder. "I'll do some recon for you buddy. We don't want you making a fool of yourself after all. If she's single then I say go for it, once the mission is over of course."

"Once the mission is over she'll be gone" Steve pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All the more reason to work fast then my friend." Freddie responded, letting go of Steve and giving him a pointed look.

"Don't you have something you need to be getting on with? The Hesse brothers are still out there."

"I'm actually due on patrol with King now, so I'll see you later Steve. Just… just try to be friendly and not too abrupt with her. I think we both know that she won't put up with anything like that." Freddie commented, nodding at him before he turned and headed towards the entrance of the tent slipping out of it.

Steve breathed out, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, Freddie would be impossible to live with for the next few days, the same as he always was once he got an idea into his head, even if that idea was a bad one which was liable to blow up in their faces.

"Commander, we're set up now and ready for the briefing" Danni called out to him, leaning against one of the desk, her eyes fixed on him as she and her team waited for him to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Steve nodded and moved towards them, fixing his mind on the mission at hand.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart, Jenna Kaye and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Richardson could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter, Andrea 'Andie' West, Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen and Riley King do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **When Danni and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **A briefing**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **One sided Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen / Freddie Harte**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Chapter Five

A briefing

* * *

"He's kind of cute isn't he? I mean in a gruff, do what I'll say or I'll kick your ass and send you straight to the brig, kind of way"

Danni looked away from attaching the wires which the Lieutenant standing closest to them had told them to use to her laptop and looked at the youngest member of the team.

"Who exactly?" She asked Ronnie curiously.

"Commander McGarret, who else?" Ronnie responded, her tone making it clear that it has been obvious who she had been talking about. She was moving from one foot to the other, her dark eyes flickering past Danni towards the Commander. Danni straightened slightly, twisting round subtly so she could follow Ronnie's gaze to see McGarrett in conversation with Freddie, a frown on his face.

"I didn't think that someone like McGarrett would be your type Ronnie" Danni remarked mildly, keeping her voice to a low undertone so they weren't overheard by anyone.

"He isn't" Ronnie replied brightly, a large grin coming to her face. "I was pointing him out for you boss, it seems to me from everything I've learnt in the time I've been working for you that he is exactly your type right down to his blue eyes."

Danni rolled her eyes, her mouth twitching up into a small smile which she couldn't hide. Andie and Ronnie were always trying to set her up with men.

"Well I appreciate the thought but I'm okay right now" She remarked dryly, the comment making Ronnie chuckle even as the younger woman shrugged.

"Well don't let it be said that I never think of you boss" Ronnie replied with a virtuous expression before she grinned cheekily. "I thought I might try my luck on the guy who picked us up from the airport. The Blond guy, what did he call himself? Freddie Harte? Now he is most definitely my type."

"What's rule number four Ronnie?" Danni asked focusing back on the pink haired girl with a stern look. Ronnie raised her eyes to the ceiling of the tent for a moment, clearly considering the question before she spoke.

"No flirting with anyone who we're working with during an ongoing and active case unless it's required for undercover purposes." Ronnie quoted, looking back down at Danni who nodded at her.

"Exactly, you can flirt with the man to your heart's content once the mission is over but until that point I would appreciate it if you rein it in. Could you do that for me?" She asked the pink haired girl seriously.

Ronnie nodded back, her face turning solemn.

"Of course Boss, you know that I wouldn't do anything which get the team into trouble or make us look unprofessional in any way." Ronnie promised. Danni reached out and rested her hand on top of the other woman's shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle with a soft smile.

"I know you wouldn't Ronnie" She said warmly before dropping her hand and turning to look at the rest of the team who were watching them with varying expressions on their faces which made her smile as she wonder, not for the first time, how they managed to get on so well when they were all different in their personalities and outlook. "Everyone set up and ready for the briefing?" She asked them curiously, her smile widening when they all nodded at her. "Right then, in that case let's get this show on the road."

"The sooner we do it, the sooner we escape this place and head back home." Rory agreed quietly.

Danni nodded and turned on the spot, meeting McGarrett's eyes across the tent and ignoring the fission of electricity which jolted down her spine. She swallowed, wetting her lips with her tongue, surprised to see McGarrett's eye drop down for a moment, focusing on her mouth before she forced herself to speak, attracting his attention back up.

"Commander we're set up now and ready for the briefing."

He nodded at her, strolling across the small area and came to a stop in front of them, his eyes scanning their faces closely as though he was committing them all to memory.

"How much do you know about the situation?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danni raised her eyebrow at his tone, holding her hand out to the side of her to indicate to her team that she wanted them to remain quiet. None of them reacted well to anyone speaking to them in the tone that McGarrett was speaking to them in.

"Nothing really" Danni responded calmly. "The file you sent us was lacking in any real concrete information. I assumed it was because you wanted to brief us about the case in person?" She queried.

For a moment McGarrett stared at her a searching look on his face before he spoke.

"We are on the hunt for two international terrorists. Two brothers by the name of Victor and Anton Hesse" He stated.

Danni nodded, turning to look at her team, her eyes scanning them thoughtfully before she focused on Kevin, her gaze staying on him.

"On it" He stated in response to her silent command, looking at his own laptop and began typing away at it. McGarrett looked between them before his eyes landed on the laptop which Kevin was working on with a frown.

"You won't find anything on them on any main database, all their files have been deemed as classified or has been wiped by Anton himself who is a skilled hacker himself."

"Is that so?" Danni remarked curiously, watching with a slight smile when McGarrett's eyes narrowed at her. She was saved from saying anything to him when Kevin suddenly spoke up.

"I got their files Danni"

"Good, tell me what we're dealing with here." She responded, turning so she was focusing her full attention on him.

"The eldest brother is Victor Seamus Hesse who was born on the 5th May 1970. His brother, Anton Patrick Hesse is five years younger than him and born on the 12th September. Their parents are Gerald and Yvonne Hesse both of whom are Irish nationals. From the records I've found it looked like the brothers took over their father's business from him when Victor was around about twenty eight making Anton twenty three odd."

"Are their parents still alive?" Danni questioned.

"Yeah they both are, looks like they are living it up in Ireland. Their boys are clearly taking good care of them, either that or they had one hell of a pension nest egg which they were sitting on."

"Either option is possible though I think it's more likely that Victor and Anton are providing for them" Danni remarked thoughtfully looking towards Andie "Can you look up that link between the brothers and their parents. Let's see whether we can start working out a financial trail for them. Depending on how long they've been here in North Korea they may have left something behind which they didn't mean to. Do you want some help with that or are you happy to do it alone?" She asked the tall woman, waiting patiently while Andie considered her question.

"Some help would be good, that way I can focus on one brother while someone else could focus on the other." She responded.

"Jenna, could you give her a hand please" Danni instructed, looking back towards Kevin and waving her hand towards him, silently telling him to continue.

"The brothers are wanted by every agency including the military but that was a given considering where we are right now." Kevin remarked, his mouth quirking up into a smile. "A lot of the file are encrypted like the Commander said but it won't take me long to break into them if that's what you want Danni?"

"Hold off on doing that for now Kevin. I'll log in and see whether my clearance is high enough to access the original files, we need to play this one by the books." Danni stated looking back towards McGarrett who was staring at her with an unreadable look though she could detect a look or surprise and almost grudging respect in his eyes. "Why do you and your men believe that the Hesse brothers are here in North Korea Commander?"

"Our Intel Unit received reports stating that Victor and Anton were spotting entering the country via one of the airports. Once we had a vague location it was easy to start narrowing it down." He replied.

"If it's so easy then why exactly do you need us here for?" Damian demanded, holding his hands up in a sign of peace when Danni gave him a sharp look.

"We need your help because as I said, Anton is a skilled Hacker who is better than the men we have here." McGarrett said shortly, each word which left his throat seemingly hurting him as he clearly had to force the words out to them.

"So you figured that you would bring in a team who could counter what Anton Hesse is doing?" Danni finished go him, meeting his gaze when he nodded, meeting her eyes. She nodded once at him as she began to continue speaking. "It's a sound strategy and one which will work. It doesn't matter how good you this Hesse is because wherever he is we will find him and send you and your team into the right direction to capture him."

"What makes you think that you'll manage where our own people have failed?" McGarrett asked her.

Danni smiled.

"Because however good Anton Hesse is Commander, we are better."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. Chapter Six

Operation Gemini

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer.

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart, Jenna Kaye and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Rory Donovan, Kevin Matthews, Damian Carter, Andrea 'Andie' West, Veronica 'Ronnie' Chen and Riley King do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **When Danni and her team are sent to North Korea to help a SEAL team hunt down Victor and Anton Hesse she never expected to run into someone like Steve McGarrett. When they are separated from their teams they have to rely on each other if they have any hope of getting out of there alive. Neither quite expected for a relationship to bloom between the two. A relationship which could tear everything apart. (McDanni, part of the Danni saga, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Sparks begin to fly**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Chapter Six

What the Hell was that?

* * *

"Have they managed to find anything yet which we can use?"

Steve frowned at the interruption, forcing his eyes away from the map which he had been staring at blankly for the last half an hour and focused on his second in Command Riley King instead with a shrug.

"They've been at it since they arrived yesterday and found quite a bit if all the activity I've seen is any indication to go by." He answered.

"Well that's good news at least then. It's the reason why you brought them out here in the first place isn't it?" Riley responded, keeping his voice pitched low. He didn't need to worry about them being overheard. Their own SEAL team were hard at the tasks which Steve had set them while the Elite team were stationed too far away from where they stood, in the corner of the room.

"It is except for the fact that they've neglected to share anything with us yet. I have no idea what they are doing over there. They could be gathering information on Hesse or maybe they've already located him and are double checking their data to be certain… who knows" Steve responded, gritting his teeth together. He hated the fact that he was being kept out of the loop on a vital part of his investigation.

For a moment Riley remained silent, his dark eyes fixed on Steve thoughtfully before he spoke, a calm tone to his voice.

"If it's bothering you as much as it is then why don't you just go up to them and ask them for an update? Their leader from what I've seen and what Freddie was saying is approachable and she clearly has complete control over the team from the way they are responding to her, so just go and speak to her. She's right there McG" Riley waited for Steve to respond but the other man remained silent long enough that Riley felt a flicker of concern awake in him. "Did something happen while I was out on patrol that I should be aware of McGarrett because I hate to be the voice of reason yet again but that team over there is not the kind of team who you want to be on the bad side of." He stated, waving his hand towards them as he continued speaking. "That team is the sort of team who you have to get on the good side of so they'll think fondly of you. That way if you need to call them with another favour they'll be a lot more likely to come and pull your ass out of the fire." Riley finished sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly at the frown which came to Steve's face.

"We don't need them to pull our asses out of the fire King" Steve responded, twisting his head round so he could glare at his best friend. Riley stared back at him, his eyes widening.

"Wow you really mean that don't you?" He asked, breathing out nosily when Steve nodded. "You and I my friend must have been on completely different missions because in the mission I'm on right now, we needed help because we had ran face first into a brick wall. That was the reason why we used up some favours, favours which would have been handy to keep, in order to get them deployed over here to help us. I hardly think they decided to come over on their own accord and take a vacation here." Riley said dryly. Steve made a sound at the back of his throat before he turned away again, his eyes focusing on the group again.

Riley followed his gaze thoughtfully, wondering what exactly Steve was staring at with such intensity when it suddenly struck him that it was the small blonde woman who he was focused on. The look on the other man's face was one which Riley didn't recognise but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt that it meant trouble for them. Trouble and complications.

"We would have found the Hesse brothers eventually" Steve finally said, attracting Riley's attention to him before he sighed. "But it would have taken a hell of a lot longer if we didn't have the Elite team giving us a hand." He admitted.

"The way I view it McG is that any help we get in helping us take down those dickheads is welcome in my eyes. I don't care who they are or what they look like." Riley said, looking back over to the group in time to see the energy levels rise. It was hard to believe that the lot of them had been up for twelve hours straight, taking it in turn to have two hour naps, and were still as bright and wide awake as though they had had a full night's sleep.

He raised an eyebrow when the blonde broke off from the group, her eyes scanning the tent before they landed on him and Steve. A slight smile curving her mouth before she headed over to them, seemingly unaware of the side glances she received from the other men in the tent. He couldn't blame the team for staring. It had been a long time since they had been home and the three women who had arrived had all certainly been easy on the eyes.

She stopped in front of them and spoke.

"Commander, we've found something which I think you'll want to see." She stated quietly, her grey eyes flickering over to Riley with a curious expression which Riley found himself automatically reacting to.

"Lieutenant Commander Riley King Ma'am. I'm the teams second in Command" He introduced, holding out his hand towards her with a rare smile. Her eyes lowered to his proffered hand for a second before she returned the smile, reaching out with her own hand and shaking his softly

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander King. I'm Danielle Richardson though everyone calls me Danni." She replied, letting go of his hand before focusing on Steve again. "Whenever you're ready Commander" She said with a nod at him before she turned and headed back to where her team were waiting.

"She seemed extremely pleasant and friendly" Riley couldn't help pointing out. "Tell me again what it was about her which made you refuse to bridge the distance from here to there to ask her for a simple update?"

"Shut it King and try to remember that we're here to work and catch the Hesse brothers before they can kill any more people, not flirt with the first beautiful woman who crosses your path."

"Flirt?" Riley repeated in disbelief, looking towards Steve as though he was insane "If you thought me introducing myself was flirting then I suddenly know exactly why you're currently single McG" He stated. "You might want to put your little green monster away because I doubt that Danni will put up with it if she finds out about you laying a claim on her."

"I haven't…" Steve began saying, his voice trailing off when Riley walked away from him with a wave of his hand.

Riley came to a stop next to the small Asian girl with pink bubble-gum hair and tilted his head to the side as Steve approached, standing next to Danni.

"What have you and your team found Richardson?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes flickering over every member of the Intel team. Riley had to hand it to the other man, he could definitely hide his feelings well. If he hadn't of known the other man since they were eighteen, then he would have brought the act that everything was fine with the other man. Only long experience allowed him to see that Steve was thrown off balance by something.

That something no doubt being a large pair of pretty grey eyes.

"We've found the locations where we believe the Hesse brothers have set up their camps," Danni told them both briskly. "Jen, if you would bring them up?" She asked, her voice softening.

"On it Danni-girl" The red head replied, her hands flying over the keyboard. Riley looked to the side of him as a map appeared on the screen which hadn't been there when he had left for his patrol shift. He recognised it as a map of the area they were currently stationed in. Two parts of the map had been shaded in red.

"These are the areas here and here" Danni told them, pointing at the two highlighted areas.

"What makes you think that they are there?" Steve questioned, looking at the areas intently.

"Increased flow of goods into the area for one. There has also been increased chatter. We'll know for sure once we get down to the areas in person." Danni responded, looking at her team thoughtfully. "Ronnie and Jenna, I want the two of you to stay here and carry on working through the leads we have. Any updates you find, send them through on the communicators okay?" She said, looking at the two young women who both nodded at her. "Damian and Andie, you make up team Emerald. I want you to go to this area on the East side, hack into the Wi-Fi which they are using and ghost your way into their systems, download as much information as you can. Damian, do not engage the enemy unless you're physically stumbled upon. I don't want them to know we're here." Danni told the Scottish man who nodded at her with a sigh.

"Where is the faith boss, I only started a fight that one time" Damian commented, grinning widely at her when she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer Damian" She responded with a shake of her head before her tone turned serious again. "Kevin, you and I will make up Team Sapphire, we're heading out to the area on the West side to do the same thing."

"With the amount of activity happening in the areas it's likely that the brothers have split up for some reason" Kevin remarked thoughtfully, his comment causing the others on the team to nod at him.

Riley blinked when Steve suddenly spoke, his gaze fixed on Danni making it clear who the comment was aimed at.

"You're not going out there alone, this is hostile enemy territory. Someone like you would stand out a mile Richardson and be the perfect target." He snapped at her, sounding almost angry. Danni turned to him with a surprised expression which slowly morphed into a cold look.

"I won't be out there alone McGarrett. I'll be out there with Kevin" She stated, her voice sounding arctic making Riley shiver at the change in tone.

"You really think that you and one other person is good enough?" Steve retorted back.

"Kevin is very good backup to have. He's well trained, as trained as any of your men." Danni relied, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Steve.

"For inside a lab maybe but not out there" Steve growled, pointing his finger towards the entrance towards the entrance of the tent, clearly indicating the heavy jungle outside.

Riley shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed Steve's arm tightly, shooting him a sharp, warning look before he looked back at Danni.

"Danni, McGarrett is right in this situation. You'll need more than one person to go with each team. There are enough of us based here that at least three or four SEALs can go with both teams. We know the terrain and you'll be glad to have us if things go sour like they tend to do. Trust me on that one." Riley said.

Danni turned to look at Riley searching his eyes before she sighed.

"Fine Riley, but no more than four. We don't want the enemy to find out our location." She said before she looked at the team. "Kev, Damian and Andie, come with me. We have some planning to sort out before we can head out. I'll let you know Commander when we are ready to leave" She said, moving past them.

Riley waited until they were gone before he dragged Steve over to the corner of the tent. One question escaping his mouth as he stared at his best friend as though the other man had gone mad.

"What the hell was all that about McGarrett?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
